Ektoplazmatyczna bitwa
Totalna Porażka: Przygoda nie z tego świata – Odcinek 4 'Heidi: '''Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce: Przygodzie nie z tego świata, uczestnicy mieli za zadanie złapać dwa potwory krążące po okolicy, które jednocześnie porywały naszych zawodników. Wygrali Poszukiwacze UFO. Na ceremonii pożegnaliśmy się z Victorem, który denerwował swoją drużynę między innymi tym, że zaprzeczał wszystkiemu, co według niego nie istniało. No, mniej więcej tyle musiałam wam przypomnieć. ''Nagle obok Heidi pojawiła się Sophie. 'Sophie: '''Witajcie ponownie dzióbeczki! '''Heidi: '''A ty co tu robisz? Myślałam, że już sobie pojechałaś. '''Sophie: '''I dobrze myślałaś. Ale postanowiłam tu wrócić i zostać na jakiś czas. ^^ Przewidziałam że się ucieszycie. <3 '''Heidi: '''Taa, na pewno będziemy skakać z radości… '''Sophie: '''No raczej. <3 Mogę teraz ja powiedzieć coś do kamery? '''Heidi: '''Eee, może później… '''Sophie: '''Ale ja chcę TERAZ! ''Odepchnęła Heidi, która prawie od razu wyskoczyła przed Sophie zasłaniając ją przed kamerą. 'Heidi: '''Dawajcie czołówkę! Szybko! Pokój Pogromców Duchów left|125px ''Bianca usiadła obok Moniki na łóżku. 'Bianca: '''Hej, co tam u ciebie? Nie miałyśmy jeszcze okazji do tego, żeby trochę pogadać. '''Monica: '''No w sumie racja… U mnie chyba wszystko spoko. Mam nadzieję, że tym razem uda nam się wygrać zadanie. '''Bianca: '''Damy radę. Tamci są słabi, a my mieliśmy po prostu pecha. '''Monica: '''Możliwe. Ale za to są chyba bardziej… zrównoważeni psychicznie i też lepiej się dogadują. '''Bianca: '''Według mnie to wcale nie oznacza, że mają nad nami przewagę. '''Monica: '''Fajnie, że z tobą też jeszcze mogę normalnie porozmawiać… Jeszcze do niedawna sądziłam, że się nie dogadamy. Ale jednak czasem wystarczy tylko lepiej kogoś poznać. '''Bianca: '''Dokładnie, ja na początku też chyba trochę się pomyliłam co do ciebie. ''Obie uśmiechnęły się do siebie. (pokój zwierzeń)'Monica: '''Fajnie, że zakumplowałam się z Bianką, ale mam dziwne wrażenie, że aż za szybko to się stało w porównaniu do tego, że jeszcze dopiero co prawie w ogóle ze sobą nie rozmawiałyśmy i chyba nie do końca byłyśmy do siebie przyjaźnie nastawione… (pokój zwierzeń)'Bianca: 'Ha, naiwna frajerka. Sądziłam, że jest mądrzejsza. Ale to tylko lepiej dla mnie. Oczywiście nie zamierzam się z nią przyjaźnić, ale chcę, żeby ona tak myślała i mi zaufała. Dzięki temu nawet nie przyjdzie jej na myśl to, że już obmyślam plan, jak się jej pozbyć… Pokój Poszukiwaczy UFO left|125px ''Samantha spędzała czas przed lustrem malując się. W pobliżu stała Nina, która nakładała sobie samoopalacz. W pewnym momencie Samantha zerknęła na nią. 'Samantha: '''Jak dobrze, że ja nie muszę smarować się tym paskudztwem. To nawet nie przypomina mojej pięknej, naturalnej opalenizny. Zresztą nic nie dorównuje mojemu naturalnemu pięknu. <3 ''Nina przewróciła oczami. 'Nina: '''Więc skoro jesteś taka „naturalna”, to po co ci tyle tapety na twarzy? '''Samantha: '''Pff, ale przynajmniej nie mam napompowanych cycków... '''Nina: '''Szczerze mówiąc, nie zaszkodziłyby ci... ''Samantha nieco groźnie się na nią spojrzała. 'Nina: '''No co? (pokój zwierzeń)'Nina: 'Sztuczny wygląd wcale nie jest zły. Ja jestem sztuczna i dobrze mi z tym. <3 ''Trochę dalej siedziały sobie Laura i Bella, który były zajęte rozmową oraz Shane i Dustin, którzy leżeli na swoich łóżkach i niczym szczególnym się nie zajmowali. Po chwili znudzony Shane wstał i podszedł do Belli i Laury. 'Shane: '''Mam nadzieję, że wy dwie macie jakieś ciekawsze tematy do rozmowy… Już nie wytrzymam dłużej słuchania tej paplaniny o wyglądzie. '''Bella: '''To chyba dobrze trafiłeś, bo my akurat teraz o tym nie rozmawiamy. Więc skoro już tu jesteś… Miałeś jakiś konkretny powód, dla którego zgłosiłeś się do programu? '''Shane: '''Raczej nie. Zgłosiłem się z ciekawości i szczerze mówiąc już tę ciekawość zaspokoiłem i teraz zastanawiam się nad odejściem. '''Bella: '''Co? Nie rezygnuj! '''Shane: '''Dlaczego? Będziesz za mną tęsknić? ''Uśmiechnął się do Belli, która wyglądała na zmieszaną. Po chwili odezwała się Laura. 'Laura: '''Myślę, że Belli bardziej chodziło o to, że nie warto marnować szansy na wygraną. '''Shane: '''No dobra, tylko nie mówcie, że wierzycie w tę „szansę”? '''Laura: '''Cóż, chyba większość z nas dobrze wie o tym, że dużo zależy od szczęścia… Ale jednak warto próbować. '''Shane: '''No, może… (pokój zwierzeń)'Bella: 'Dobrze, że Laura uratowała sytuację. Nie wiedziałam co odpowiedzieć, bo chyba rzeczywiście brakowałoby mi Shane’a, gdyby odszedł… ''W międzyczasie Dustin podszedł do Samanthy i Niny, które nadal dyskutowały trochę o swoim wyglądzie. 'Dustin: '''Jak dla mnie obydwie jesteście wystarczająco piękne bez tych wszystkich kosmetyków. ;) '''Nina: '''Dzięki. <3 '''Samantha: '''Heh, wiem o tym. Ale to ja jestem ładniejsza, co nie? ''Nina spojrzała się ze wzrokiem AYFKM na Samanthę, lecz ona nie zwróciła na to uwagi. 'Dustin: '''A czy to takie ważne? '''Samantha: '''TAK! (pokój zwierzeń)'Samantha: 'Żeby było jasne, to ja jestem tutaj królową piękności! '''Dustin: '''Wiesz, nie chcę urazić Niny… '''Nina: '''Spoko, słyszałam już gorsze rzeczy na swój temat. :P '''Dustin: '''Okej, więc jesteś ładniejsza. xD '''Samantha: '''No, właśnie to chciałam usłyszeć. <3 Stołówka ''Dean usiadł ze swoją tacą z jedzeniem obok Simona, który już jadł. 'Dean: '''Witaj kolego z drużyny. Myślę, że nie masz nic przeciwko temu, jeśli wezmę sobie trochę twojego żarcia. ''Przerzucił sobie trochę czegoś, co przypominało tłuczone ziemniaki. 'Simon: '''To nawet nie zabrzmiało jak pytanie… '''Dean: '''Bo to nie było pytanie. Tak samo nie masz nic przeciwko temu, żebyśmy zawarli mały sojusz. '''Simon: '''Zaraz… Co? '''Dean: '''Chyba dobrze słyszałeś. Przydasz mi się. Od teraz głosujesz tak jak ja chcę. '''Simon: '''A jeśli się nie zgodzę? '''Dean: '''To lepiej zacznij szukać dobrych kryjówek przede mną. Zresztą nie jesteś chyba taki głupi, żeby mi się sprzeciwiać. '''Simon: '''Eh, no dobra… '''Dean: '''To świetnie. I masz to trzymać w tajemnicy, bo jak nie… '''Simon: '''Okej, nie musisz kończyć zdania. (pokój zwierzeń)'Simon: 'Super, właśnie tego mi brakowało, żeby Dean wybrał mnie jako swojego „sojusznika”… Chyba nie ma się nad kim znęcać odkąd odpadł Victor. ''Po przeciwnej stronie stołu siedzieli George i Aisha, którzy obserwowali Harry’ego siedzącego samotnie przy drugim stole. 'Aisha: '''Jak myślisz, czy jemu się nie nudzi ta ciągła samotność? '''George: '''Nie wiem, ale on chyba po prostu już taki jest… '''Aisha: '''Może pójdziemy dotrzymać mu trochę towarzystwa? Pewnie on tego chce, ale o tym nie mówi. ^^ '''George: '''Hm, okej. ^^ ''Oboje wstali i podeszli do Harry’ego siadając naprzeciwko jego. 'Aisha i George: '''Heeej. :D '''Harry: '''Yy, cześć. ''Przez kilka sekund panowała między nimi niezręczna cisza, w czasie której uśmiechnięci Aisha i George wpatrywali się na poważnego Harry’ego. 'George: '''Więc… Co tam u ciebie kolego? '''Harry: '''Nic nowego… ''Znowu krótka niezręczna cisza. Zanim George lub Aisha ponownie coś powiedzieli, Harry wstał i odszedł od nich. 'George: '''No, to chyba tyle… Gdy rozmawiałem z nim za pierwszym razem było tak samo. '''Aisha: '''Ale za to pewnie fajnie się takiego wkurza. ^^ '''George: '''No, możemy potem spróbować. :D '''Aisha: '''Hehe. ^^ Na zewnątrz ''Fiona przechadzała się w pobliżu domu razem z kotem znalezionym w poprzednim odcinku, gdy nagle wyskoczyła przed nią Sophie. Fiona wyglądała na zaskoczoną. 'Sophie: '''Witaj interesująca istoto! ^^ '''Fiona: '''Czeeeść… '''Sophie: '''Przejdę od razu do rzeczy. Wyczuwam w tobie jakąś dziwną energię. W sumie twój kot też ma w sobie coś tajemniczego… '''Fiona: '''No, wiem. ^^ '''Sophie: '''Ale teraz akurat chodzi mi tylko o ciebie. Więc według mnie twój umysł to otwarta brama dla innych dusz, co można dobrze wykorzystać… '''Fiona: '''Wykorzystać? ''Sophie wyglądała na lekko zdezorientowaną. 'Sophie: '''Ee, no tak… I dlatego mogę ci w tym pomóc. Chyba nie jest ci zbyt łatwo, gdy jesteś pod kontrolą duchów? '''Fiona: '''No, może trochę… Chociaż w sumie i tak nie wiem co wtedy robię. :D No ale jak niby miałabyś mi pomóc? '''Sophie: '''Cóż, gdy zaczniesz tracić nad sobą kontrolę, ja od czasu do czasu mogę spróbować nad tym zapanować. Po jakimś czasie powinno się to „wyleczyć”. '''Fiona: '''Skoro tak uważasz… Dobra. ^^ '''Sophie: '''To świetnie. <3 ''W tym momencie do Sophie i Fiony podeszła Heidi. 'Heidi: '''Czas się zbierać! Zaraz pojedziemy w specjalne miejsce, w którym odbędzie się następne zadanie. '''Sophie: '''Mogę też pojechać i popatrzeć? :D '''Heidi: '''Nie. ''Pociągnęła ze sobą Fionę i odeszła od Sophie. 'Sophie: '''I tak pojadę. ^^ Magazyn ''Uczestnicy oraz Heidi, Ashley i Lucas znaleźli się w dosyć dużym magazynie, w którym pełno jest różnych skrzyń tworzących w wielu miejscach labirynty. 'Heidi: '''Znajdujemy się w opuszczonym magazynie znajdującym się blisko jakiejś bazy wojskowej. Na końcu prawej i lewej strony budynku znajdują się flagi. Ta po lewej należy do Pogromców Duchów, natomiast ta po prawej do Poszukiwaczy UFO. Waszym zadaniem jest przejście na drugi koniec magazynu przez te skrzyniowe labirynty oraz zdobycie flagi przeciwnika. Oprócz tego każdy z was dostanie broń na ektoplazmę, która będzie wam służyć do wyeliminowania przeciwników. Każdy, kto zostanie „postrzelony” odpada z gry i nie bierze już udziału w zadaniu. Jednakże zwycięstwo zostanie przyznane tylko w przypadku zdobycia flagi. ''Lucas i Ashley zaczęli rozdawać zawodnikom ich broń. 'Heidi: '''Wszystko jasne? Zresztą po co ja się pytam, i tak mnie to nie obchodzi. Zaczniemy gdy wszyscy znajdziecie się przy swojej fladze, więc wyjdźcie na zewnątrz i skorzystajcie z bocznych wejść, które od razu was zaprowadzą do celu. Nie chcę, żebyście już teraz się zgubili. Więc ruszajcie, nic więcej nie mam do powiedzenia. ''Wszyscy mieli już swoją broń i zaczęli wychodzić z magazynu, żeby przejść do drużynowych flag. Pogromcy Duchów left|125px W czasie gdy uczestnicy szli do swojej flagi, Ashley zatrzymała Biankę idącą na końcu. Zaczęły rozmawiać szeptem. 'Ashley: '''Mam dla ciebie pewien bonus, który może ci się przydać. Trzymaj. ''Podała jej coś małego. 'Bianca: '''Co to jest? '''Ashley: '''Celownik. Jest na tyle mały, że trudno go zauważyć na tej broni, ale jednak musisz uważać żeby nikt nie zwrócił na ciebie szczególnej uwagi, gdy będziesz uważnie celować. '''Bianca: '''Spoko, poradzę sobie. '''Ashley: '''Więc powodzenia. ''Uśmiechnęły się do siebie i Bianca wróciła do reszty osób. Po chwili znalazła się przy drużynowej fladze. 'Monica: '''Myślę, że przynajmniej dwie osoby powinny tu zostać i pilnować naszej flagi. '''George: '''Ja chcę! Zgubiłbym się pewnie gdybym poszedł dalej... '''Dean: '''On też zostanie. ''Wskazał na Simona. 'Simon: '''Okej... '''Dean: '''Więc to mamy z głowy. Nara! ''Pobiegł gdzieś przed siebie. 'Aisha: '''Ja wolę sobie poskakać po tych skrzynkach niż chodzić między nimi. ^^ ''Wskoczyła na skrzynie i dosyć szybko się oddaliła. Jednocześnie Fiona też samotnie odeszła od drużyny. Monica odwróciła się do Bianki. 'Monica: '''To może my pójdziemy razem? '''Bianca: '''No, czemu nie. ''Jako ostatnie odeszły od flagi i poszły przed siebie. Poszukiwacze UFO left|125px 'Harry: '''Ja chyba wolę tu zostać i pilnować tej flagi... '''Laura: '''Ja też. Jakoś nie widzę siebie w walce. '''Shane: '''Jak sobie chcecie. Ale przynajmniej postarajcie się przy ewentualnym bronieniu. '''Dustin: '''Więc nie traćmy już czasu i chodźmy. '''Bella: '''Ale chyba nie wszyscy razem? '''Dustin: '''No w sumie może lepiej się rozdzielić. To ja mogę iść z Niną i Samanthą, a ty z Shanem. '''Samantha: '''Tylko macie mnie osłaniać! '''Dustin: '''Spoko, chyba wszyscy będziemy sobie pomagać. '''Shane: '''Dobra, idziemy. ''Shane i Bella poszli w prawą stronę, natomiast Dustin, Samantha i Nina w lewą. 'Laura: '''Mam nadzieję, że nie będziemy mieli tutaj problemów… '''Harry: '''Cóż, prędzej czy później ktoś z przeciwnej drużyny może się tu zjawić. '''Laura: '''W sumie mogłam tu nie zostawać. Jeśli przegramy, to będę czuła, że to moja wina… '''Harry: '''Po co się tym przejmować? Zresztą jeśli oni pomyśleliby tak jak ty teraz, to pewnie wyrzuciliby mnie zamiast ciebie. '''Laura: '''Co? Dlaczego? W ogóle zachowujesz się tak jakby w ogóle ci nie zależało. '''Harry: '''No niby chciałbym wygrać, ale mam marne szanse patrząc na moje kontakty z innymi. Wolałbym, żeby każdy działał indywidualnie… A tak to zamiast tego wywalą mnie, bo nie chce mi się z nimi gadać. A ja nie zamierzam na siłę się z nimi kumplować. '''Laura: '''Jest w tym trochę racji, ale jeśli pokazałbyś że jesteś przydatny… '''Harry: '''To też nie jest najlepsze rozwiązanie, bo teraz chcieliby mnie wykorzystywać, a potem wywalić. Więc na jedno wychodzi. (pokój zwierzeń)'Laura: 'Chyba pierwszy raz poprowadziłam tak długą rozmowę z Harrym. Może polubił mnie jako jedyną osobę ze wszystkich? Szkoda tylko, że ma takie pesymistyczne nastawienie do tej gry… Pogromcy Duchów ''Bianca i Monica krążyły po cichu między skrzyniami. (pokój zwierzeń)'Bianca: '''Muszę się jakoś jej pozbyć… Chyba najłatwiej będzie, gdy przez „przypadek” wypchnę ją tuż przed ludźmi z przeciwnej drużyny. '''Monica: '''Jak myślisz, daleko jesteśmy od przeciwników? '''Bianca: '''Wydaje mi się, że niedługo możemy na kogoś trafić. Ten magazyn nie jest chyba aż tak duży, żebyśmy tak długo szli bez spotkania nikogo po drodze. '''Monica: '''Z drugiej strony można się tu nieźle pogubić… ''Nagle w oddali można było usłyszeć czyjeś głosy. 'Bianca: '''Zatrzymaj się! ''Monica zatrzymała się, natomiast Bianca podeszła do skrzyni, za którą można było skręcić w prawo oraz dalej dosyć długo iść przed siebie i ostrożnie wychyliła się, żeby zobaczyć kto się do nich zbliża. Poszukiwacze UFO Okazało się, że w stronę Moniki i Bianki idą Shane i Bella. 'Bella: '''Wydaje mi się, czy słyszałam w pobliżu kogoś jeszcze? '''Shane: '''Chyba dobrze słyszałaś. Musimy teraz być czujni. '''Bella: '''Czyli tak jak przy poprzednim zadaniu. '''Shane: '''Dokładnie. I nawet znowu zostaliśmy tylko we dwójkę. Przypadek czy przeznaczenie? '''Bella: '''Co? ''Shane się uśmiechnął, a Bella ponownie wyglądała na speszoną. 'Shane: '''Nieważne. ''Nagle w oddali coś się poruszyło. Tym „czymś” była Bianca, która przez chwilę ich obserwowała. 'Shane: '''Widziałaś to? '''Bella: '''Tak… '''Shane: '''Więc chodźmy tam. ''Zaczął biec w stronę Bianki i Moniki, a tuż za nim pobiegła Bella. Pogromcy Duchów Bianca zauważyła, że przeciwnicy coraz bardziej się zbliżają. Schowała się z powrotem za skrzynią i odwróciła do Moniki. 'Bianca: '''Droga wolna. Skręcili w inną stronę. Teraz może ty prowadź. '''Monica: '''Okej. ''Monica bez zawahania skręciła w prawą stronę i prawie od razu została zaatakowana przez Shane’a i Bellę. W tym czasie Bianca schowała się między skrzyniami tak, że na pierwszy rzut oka prawie wcale nie było jej widać i zaczęła szykować się do ataku z pomocą celownika. Gdy zadowolona dwójka z Poszukiwaczy UFO przechodziła obok jej, oddała dwa strzały od razu trafiając w lewe ramiona zaskoczonych przeciwników. Wtedy też wyszła z ukrycia. 'Bianca: '''Niespodzianka! (pokój zwierzeń)'Shane: 'To trochę dziwne, że bez problemu trafiła w nas w te same miejsca oddając tylko dwa strzały… No chyba że dziewczyna ma jakiś ukryty talent strzelecki albo po prostu bardzo dobrego cela… ''Bella i Shane ze zdziwieniem się na nią spojrzeli, a następnie zaczęli zrzucać z siebie glutopodobną substancję podobnie jak Monica, do której podeszła Bianca. 'Bianca: '''Wybacz, najwidoczniej chcieli nas wziąć z zaskoczenia… Ale z drugiej strony oni teraz też są wyeliminowani. '''Monica: '''Spoko, mam nadzieję, że dalej poradzisz sobie sama, zresztą tak jak przed chwilą. '''Bianca: '''Pewnie. ''Uśmiechnęły się do siebie i odeszły w przeciwne strony. Poszukiwacze UFO Dustin, Nina i Samantha szli przez magazyn bez większego zaangażowania. 'Nina: '''Ale nudy… Skończmy to i chodźmy się czegoś napić. '''Samantha: '''Jak chcesz to chętnie cię odstrzelę. '''Nina: '''Najlepiej sama się odstrzel, ale chyba jednak wolałabym cię w tym wyręczyć. ''Nagle w tym samym momencie wystawiły do siebie broń i były gotowe do strzelenia w tę drugą, gdy między nimi szybko znalazł się Dustin. 'Dustin: '''Heh, spokojnie dziewczyny. Zachowajcie ten entuzjazm dla naszych przeciwników. ''Obydwie przewróciły oczami i cała trójka zaczęła iść dalej. Po chwili coś nad nimi się poruszyło. 'Nina: '''Co to było? '''Dustin: '''Nie wiem, ale może lepiej odejdźmy stąd… ''Gdy już mieli odejść, ktoś trafił w Samanthę ektoplazmą. Dziewczyna zaczęła krzyczeć, natomiast Nina zaczęła się śmiać. 'Samantha: '''I z czego się śmiejesz?! Zaraz sama tym dostaniesz! ''W tym momencie ktoś znowu trafił w Samanthę. Wtedy też można było zobaczyć, że jest to Aisha, która ciągle poruszała się skacząc po skrzyniach. 'Aisha: '''Ups, teraz miałam trafić w kogoś innego… '''Dustin: '''To my chyba już na serio sobie pójdziemy… ''Złapał Ninę za rękę i pobiegli gdzieś dalej zostawiając wściekłą Samanthę. Pogromcy Duchów Aisha przez chwilę próbowała złapać Dustina i Ninę, lecz zgubiła ich po tym, gdy zauważyła dziurę w dachu i zaczęła się jej przyglądać. 'Aisha: '''Uuu, co to byłaby za Aisha, gdyby nie wyszła na dach i nie obczaiła terenu? W pobliżu może być coś ciekawego. ^^ ''Weszła na najwyżej ustawioną skrzynię w pobliżu dziury i odbijając się od niej zwinnie wskoczyła na dach. Tam zaczęła rozglądać się i mocno wąchać. xD 'Aisha: '''Hyhy, Aisha czuje jakieś wojsko. <3 Chyba nikt nie będzie miał mi za złe, gdy pójdę pobawić się z nimi przez chwilę. ^^ ''Pobiegła po dachu do końca magazynu, a następnie zeskoczyła z niego i pognała w stronę pewnego budynku, którego można było zobaczyć w oddali. Poszukiwacze UFO Nina i Dustin w końcu zatrzymali się i jednocześnie zauważyli, że Dustin ciągle trzyma Ninę za rękę. Wtedy też ją puścił. 'Nina: '''Nie przeszkadzało mi to. <3 '''Dustin: '''Wiem, ale wtedy trudniej byłoby nam walczyć z innymi. ;) '''Nina: '''No skoro tak uważasz… ''Oboje przez chwilę zaczęli się rozglądać po skrzyniach ustawionych na górze. 'Nina: '''Chyba już ją zgubiliśmy… '''Dustin: '''Chyba tak. W sumie możliwe, że jesteśmy już dosyć blisko naszego celu. '''Nina: '''Mam nadzieję. ''Szli dalej, gdy nagle po skręceniu w bok natknęli się na Fionę, która tylko nieruchomo stała i obserwowała ich. Nieco zdziwieni przez chwilę jej się przyglądali, a następnie znacząco wymienili spojrzenia i przystąpili do ataku. Mimo wszystko nie udało im się w nią trafić, ponieważ ektoplazma zatrzymała się tuż przed ciągle nieruchomą Fioną. 'Dustin: '''Co to ma niby znaczyć? '''Nina: '''Podobno ta dziewczyna jest jakaś nawiedzona… Teraz wiemy, że to prawda. ''Nagle ektoplazma w pewien sposób została odepchnięta od Fiony i bardzo szybko wylądowała na zszokowanych Poszukiwaczach UFO. Równie szybko zaczęli ją z siebie zrzucać. 'Nina: '''Ohyda… '''Dustin: '''Czy to nie powinno być uważane za oszustwo? ''Oboje spojrzeli się w stronę Fiony, lecz już nigdzie jej nie było. (pokój zwierzeń)'Dustin: '''Chyba jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie spotkałem takiej dziwaczki… Pogromcy Duchów ''Pewna siebie Bianca dosyć szybko krążyła między skrzyniami i już coraz bardziej zbliżała się do flagi przeciwników. W pewnym momencie zatrzymała się i zobaczyła, że nieco dalej idzie równie pewny siebie Dean. (pokój zwierzeń)'Bianca: '''Muszę go jakoś wyprzedzić. Nie mogę pozwolić na to, żebyśmy wygrali dzięki niemu… ''Dalej starała się iść tak, żeby Dean jej nie zobaczył. Po chwili chłopak się zatrzymał, ukrył za skrzyniami i zaczął coś obserwować. Bianca nie mogła zobaczyć, czemu się przygląda, dopóki nie znalazła kilkucentymetrowej szpary między skrzyniami. Wtedy zobaczyła, że kilkanaście metrów dalej jest flaga przeciwnej drużyny, którą cały czas pilnują Harry i Laura. Zanim zdążyła jakoś na to zareagować, Dean już wyskoczył z ukrycia i zaczął do nich strzelać. Gdy trafił w Harry’ego, Bianca (z pomocą celownika) strzeliła do Laury, a następnie szybko ominęła skrzynie i pobiegła po flagę. Złapała ją w tym samym momencie co Dean. 'Dean: '''A ty jak się tutaj znalazłaś? I jakim cudem tak celnie strzeliłaś do tamtej dziewczyny? '''Bianca: '''A skąd wiesz, że to byłam ja? '''Dean: '''To na pewno byłaś ty. Zresztą gdyby w pobliżu był ktoś inny, to już by się tutaj zjawił. Zupełnie jak ty przed chwilą. '''Bianca: '''Dobra, nieważne. Puszczaj tę flagę, bo nie będziemy jej trzymać we dwoje jak jacyś… sojusznicy. '''Dean: '''Sama ją puść. Pierwszy tu byłem. '''Bianca: '''Byliśmy tu w tym samym czasie, tylko że ja miałam dobrą kryjówkę. '''Dean: '''A co mnie to obchodzi? ''Zaczęli wyrywać sobie flagę z rąk, gdy nagle zjawiła się Heidi. 'Heidi: '''Okej, już nie musicie się kłócić. Wygraliście. Nieważne, dzięki komu. '''Dean i Bianca: '''Dzięki mnie! ''Groźnie się na siebie spojrzeli, natomiast Heidi przewróciła oczami i zabrała im flagę. 'Heidi: '''Drużyna może podziękować wam obojgu. A teraz chodźcie, idziemy stąd. ''Heidi, Bianca, Dean, Laura i Harry wyszli z magazynu, gdzie czekali już pozostali zawodnicy oraz Ashley i Lucas. 'Heidi: '''To teraz już oficjalnie. Pogromcy Duchów zwyciężają! ''Radość Duchów. 'Heidi: '''Natomiast po powrocie zapraszam Poszukiwaczy UFO na ceremonię. ''Nagle obok Heidi zjawiła się Sophie. 'Sophie: '''Ale fajnie walczyliście. <3 '''Heidi: '''A ty znowu się wtrącasz do mojego programu? Chyba mówiłam, że nie możesz z nami przyjeżdżać. '''Sophie: '''Oj tam, oj tam… ^^ ''Sophie odeszła od Heidi i podeszła do Fiony stojącej na uboczu. Zaczęły rozmawiać szeptem. 'Sophie: '''I jak tam? Cieszysz się, że już trochę ci pomogłam? '''Fiona: '''Pomagałaś mi dzisiaj? '''Sophie: '''Oczywiście! To ja się starałam, żeby ta ektoplazma nie trafiła na ciebie, tylko na tamtą dwójkę. ^^ '''Fiona: '''O… to fajnie. ^^ (pokój zwierzeń)'Fiona: 'Ta kobieta jest jakaś dziwna… Zupełnie jak ja. <3 ''W czasie, gdy wszyscy rozsiadali się już w autobusie, którym mieli wrócić, Bianca postanowiła wykorzystać to lekkie zamieszanie i poszła porozmawiać z Ashley. 'Bianca: '''Dzięki za ten celownik. Niby nic takiego, a jednak był nawet przydatny. '''Ashley: '''No, drobnostki też się czasem przydają. Poza tym zauważyłam, że sama zaczęłaś już coś kombinować z tamtą dziewczyną z twojej drużyny… '''Bianca: '''Tak, chcę zdobyć jej zaufanie by potem wykorzystać to przeciwko jej i ją wyrzucić. '''Ashley: '''Sprytnie. Pewnie poradzisz sobie z tym bez większego problemu. '''Bianca: '''Też tak sądzę. ;) Ceremonia ''Poszukiwacze UFO rozsiedli się na ławkach i czekali na Heidi, która po chwili już się zjawiła. 'Heidi: '''Witajcie na waszej drugiej ceremonii! Nie popisaliście się dzisiaj. Pogromcy Duchów was niemalże zmiażdżyli. Czy jest ktoś kogo obwinialibyście za porażkę? A kogo ogólnie chcielibyście się pozbyć? ''Samantha i Nina odezwały się w tym samym momencie. 'Samantha: '''Niny. '''Nina: '''Samanthy. ''Po tym wrogo się na siebie spojrzały. 'Heidi: '''Okej, najwidoczniej nie przepadacie za sobą... A żeby już nie przedłużać, mam dla was dobrą wiadomość. Tym razem żadne z was nie opuści programu. ''Poszukiwacze UFO zaczęli się cieszyć. 'Dustin: '''Szkoda, że wcześniej nie wiedzieliśmy o tym, że jest to zadanie bez eliminacji... '''Heidi: '''Bo tak właściwie nie jest. W trakcie zadania Aisha z drużyny Duchów gdzieś uciekła i do tej pory nie wróciła. Więc dopóki będzie zaginiona, my uznajemy ją za wyeliminowaną. Macie szczęście, bo nie miałam teraz w planach wyrzucenia dwóch osób. Możecie podziękować naszej uciekinierce, jeśli ją odnajdziemy. '''Bella: '''Może coś jej się stało? '''Heidi: '''Dlatego prawdopodobnie będziemy jej szukać. Ale to później… ''Heidi oddaliła się od uczestników i odwróciła do kamery. 'Heidi: '''I na tym kończymy dzisiejszy odcinek. Czy szalona Aisha sama do nas wróci, czy będziemy musieli jej szukać, żebym nie trafiła do więzienia zupełnie jak inna osoba związana z tym programem? Chris. Czy mimo wszystko powinnam była jeszcze kogoś wyrzucić? W sumie to mogłam, ale niech się trochę nacieszą po swojej wielkiej porażce. ''W tle można było zobaczyć Poszukiwaczy UFO, którzy patrzyli się na Heidi ze złością. '''Heidi: '''Więc do zobaczenia w następnym odcinku Totalnej Porażki: Przygody nie z tego świata! Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Przygoda nie z tego świata